L’ultimo mio cuore
by Astasia
Summary: La storia si colloca dopo la battaglia del lago,i nostri eroi stanno cercando di mettersi in salvo verso il castello…


L'ultimo mio cuore - 1° - e la neve cade …

Camminava in testa al gruppo, di fronte a lui una immensa vallata colma di neve…al termine un fitto bosco…  
Si era distaccato volutamente , non gli piaceva l'aria che respirava…specialmente quella che era imbevuta nell'essenza di lei…  
Quegli occhi avevano il potere di scuoterlo, come nessuna ferita aveva fatto in precedenza…e non erano i soli…  
Quelli di Artù che si posavano su di lei erano altrettanto pesanti…e per questo era fuggito avanti con la scusa della ricognizione…voleva evitare di far calare di nuovo la notte nei sui pensieri e di perdere la sua lucidità…  
La battaglia era vicina, lo sentiva…  
Diede una strattonata al cavallo riportandolo sui suoi precedenti passi.  
"Artù. Se proseguiamo in questa direzione gli andremo in bocca…"  
"Lo so. Preparati alla battaglia…"  
"Ma possiamo deviare sul sentiero ad est!"  
"Lancillotto, guardati intorno,non abbiamo abbastanza provviste nemmeno per arrivare al castello seguendo il sentiero più breve…quello più scoperto…Il freddo incalza e se entro stanotte non raggiungeremo quella foresta ,morire per mano di Dio e non per quella dei Sassoni…"  
Il cavaliere ascoltava il suo capitano,conoscendo già la risposta alle sue domande, era ovvia e lui lo sapeva. La loro vita se la sarebbero presa o i Sassoni o l'inverno di questa maledetta isola…  
"La gente e' stremata…e tu non sei stanco Lancillotto?"  
"Stanco di combattere per una causa che non e' la mia…sì Artù lo sono…"  
Il capitano stava per rispondergli che era loro dovere proteggere quelle persone…ma il suo amico lo anticipò …  
"Ma sono anche legato a te da qualcosa che va ben oltre la liberà personale…e quindi conta sempre su di me…"  
Lei era lì, a pochi metri da lui…forse aveva sentito tutti i loro discorsi…il carrò dove era seduta camminava lentamente…quel ciondolare dava uno strano ritmo alla gonna del suo soprabito che sbatteva insistentemente su delle caviglie nude…  
Nude e forse fredde…  
Chissà se i woad erano abituati a patire il freddo…sicuramente lui sì … tutti gli anni trascorsi a combattere gli avevano insegnato che non c'era una giornata ideale per combattere…il nemico poteva capitare in qualsiasi condizione…con il gelo che ti blocca le mani e ti fa sentire rigido a contatto con l'armatura fredda come il ghiaccio…e anche con il sole ,quando il ferro si infiamma e ti brucia ogni goccia di sudore che ti cola addosso…  
Ma lei era diversa…era decisa sì..sembrava che non avesse paura di nulla…nemmeno di quel freddo che le gelava le membra…nemmeno della battaglia a cui stavano andando incontro…  
Si accorse che lo sguardo di Artù si era voltato a guardarlo…ripose i suoi occhi in orizzonti diversi .  
"A cosa pensi Lancillotto?"  
"Artù, la farai combattere se dovessimo incontrare i sassoni?"  
"E' una donna,amico mio, fosse per me non mi sfiorerebbe minimamente l'idea…ma e' anche una woad…e non credo che se ne starà con le mani in mano…"  
"Vedremo" rispose il cavaliere…pensando però che il corpo della ragazza era ancora debilitato dalla lunga prigionia…un conto era scagliare delle frecce come nella battaglia del lago un conto sarebbe stato un corpo a corpo…  
"Maledetto tempo…." Iniziò a nevicare…

La carovana si fermò sulla cima di una collina…  
"Ormai ci siamo, cavalieri , sapete a cosa potremmo andare in contro… Noi faremo da esca e attraverseremo la valle mentre le donne e i bambini con i carri passeranno sul sentiero laterale… Noi gli copriremo le spalle in modo da farli arrivare alla foresta…" "Merlino sarà lì ad attenderci…"

… Artù stava parlando ai suoi cavalieri…probabilmente stavano discutendo sulla migliore strategia da adottare per raggiungere la foresta…  
Lui era lì…lo sguardo serio e fiero… combattere forse era quello che sapeva far meglio…pensò con aria sprezzante…  
E il freddo intanto le stava gelando i piedi…nudi…anche le vesti non erano adatte al momento…ma erano l'unica cosa che avevano trovato da darle …  
Si strofinò le gambe per cercare di scaldarle…nulla sembrava che il gelo le entrasse nelle ossa.  
Un fiocco di neve le si posò sulla punta dei piedi…lo guardò sciogliersi e diventare acqua…si accorse di aver perso la sensibilità sia delle mani che dei piedi…  
La notte non era ancora scesa..sicuramente il freddo sarebbe aumentato…  
Mentre era assorta nei suoi pensieri ,Ginevra, senti un manto di calore ,scendere sulle sue spalle…

"Tenete io non ne ho bisogno"  
Lancilloto le si era avvicinato e con fare veloce si era tolto il suo mantello e glielo aveva posato sulle spalle…era ancora caldo del suo calore…  
"Cosa vi fa pensare che ne ho bisogno ,cavaliere?"  
Gli rispose in modo sprezzante…se la sapeva cavare da sola…non avrebbe mai voluto accettare un riguardo da un cavaliere come Lancillotto…  
Era poco che si conoscevano…ma in lei era subito scattata una molla che le impediva di non entrare in competizione con quell'uomo…un uomo talmente sicuro di se da risultare antipatico anche ai sassi,pensò.  
"Sicuramente dal modo in cui mi guardate,myladie…" così dicendo se ne andò…

In che modo lo stava guardando? Mentre si stava interrogando nel tepore di quell'abbraccio di lana udì ancora…  
"Fatene ciò che ne preferite ,milady"  
"Cavaliere!"  
Lo chiamò con voce ferma…  
Lancillotto si girò a guardare la figura di Ginevra avvolta nel suo mantello…  
Da quel viso ,che aveva ritrovato un po' di rosso calore, spuntavano due occhi sorridenti…  
"Grazie" Lo vide sorridere per un attimo…poi il suo sguardo torno serio come sempre …di sicuro in quel momento non c'era spazio nella sua mente per pensieri futili …  
Il calore le permise di pensare con più razionalità…avrebbe combattuto anche lei…non avrebbe aspettato insieme agli altri nella foresta…avrebbe fatto la sua parte…

Iniziò a cercare qualcosa che si adattasse alla battaglia, presto avrebbe restituito il mantello a Lancillotto…l'unica cosa di non era sicura e' se glielo avebbre restituito nero come la notte, o macchiato del sangue di qualcuno…

----

Ok ecco la mia prima Fanfiction su KingArthur…fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate… Nel prossimo capitolo :  
La battaglia e un fatale rapimento…  
----  
Questa storia viene pubblicata in anteprima sul mio sito :  
www.afanfiction.tk ed e' disponibile anche in inglese.  
Venite a trovarmi con le vostre fanfiction!  
Vi aspetto Astasia


End file.
